


Aromantic Dream Fic

by TommyPoggers251



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Clay | Dream, Aromantic Dream, Is this me projecting, Other, Ranboo is a Good Friend, probably, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyPoggers251/pseuds/TommyPoggers251
Summary: Dream is aromantic. He does not know this. Ranboo is less of an idiot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Aromantic Dream Fic

"I just don't understand!" Dream said, half groaning, half hissing in frustration. "It doesn't make any sense; it all feels the same! I know I should have a crush on ONE of them at least, but I feel the same for them as like, you or Snapnap, just...more intense, I guess? So it's hard to tell!! Do I like Fundy?! Yeah! And I want to see him happy, but I like George too, and honestly I don't even see the appeal in marriage- I was just hoping...I don't know. That I would know if I really loved him in that way if I.....ugh." Dream slumped to the ground in defeat, head in his hands.

Ranboo was silent for a moment. When Dream added nothing, he spoke up softly, with a cautious kind of softness.

"Dream? Are you... aromantic?"

Dream's head jolted up. "What?"

"Like....do you not experience romantic attraction...at all? It's a possibility..."

"What? Nonono, I have to, right? Everyone does. It's just hard to tell-"

"Dream, what does a crush feel like?"

"Huh? Well...similar to wanting to be friends. you want to spend time with them and you care about them a bit more than other friends but that's about it. it's pretty simple, just like friendship level two, and that's why it's so frustrating I can't-" Dream's eyes drifted to Ranboo, who was looking on slightly amused. When he spoke, he was holding back a laugh.

"Dream. That's Literally just what best friends are??"

Dream short circuited. He made a few noises- some in protest, others in confusion- paused, eyes widened in shock, and said,

"Oh. OH. Oh...oh shit."

Ranboo was full on snort-laughing now, and Dream huffed in annoyance. "Hey, it's not my fault! How was I supposed to- stop it!"

Ranboo slowly got himself together. "I- pff- okay, okay, sorry Dream. Look, I support you." "Uh-huh. Sure." "No, seriously! That's cool. You being Aromantic, I mean. It's valid. Your valid." Dream paused. "Thanks." "No problem. Shouldn't we explain this to George and Fundy though?"

"Oh god....ugh....do I have to?" "Yeah, it think it'd be unfair if you didn't." "Fine, but you're coming with me. For moral support." "Deal."


End file.
